


Gift of Giving

by royalbean47



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbean47/pseuds/royalbean47
Summary: Lovino and Ludwig share something special over the holidays.
Relationships: Germany/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Gift of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Props to hailquail for editing this for me and for the title.

“I got you something,” Lovino admitted as he slowed to a halt under the archway just outside his apartment. The crunch of the snow beneath Ludwig’s feet hushed as he stopped in front of him. Ludwig had given him a ride from their office’s Christmas party and of course was making sure that Lovino entered his place safely. He turned to Ludwig and held out the pristinely wrapped present to him. It seemed that he was shy about the whole matter since he couldn’t exactly meet Ludwig’s gaze.

“Thank you,” There was the beginning of a smile on the blond's face when he took the gift. “I got you something as well.”

The gift was held out for him and Lovino took the gift wordlessly. His hazel eyes were wide with curiosity.

Ludwig gently tore at the wrapping paper. In a way, he felt bad about ripping it away because Lovino had done such a neat job with the wrapping. The first thing he was met with was a facial wash and a face moisturizer to match. “Really?” He looked up at Lovino with a frown. Lovino was already looking at him, smirking.

Ludwig remembered the odd moment that inspired this gift. One day, Lovino had swiveled around in his office chair, turning to Ludwig suddenly in their shared cubicle to ask if he ever used face wash or moisturizer to which the man replied no. Ludwig blatantly heard the word “heathen” come from Lovino’s lips before he turned his chair away again. To this day, Ludwig had no idea what had prompted Lovino to do it.

“You’ll thank me later. Don’t worry, there’s more.”

It was at this moment Ludwig noticed the next item. He pulled it out of the box with a gentle hand, looking at it curiously. It was chocolate, imported from Germany.

“This is very thoughtful of you.”

There was one last item in there for him. However, Ludwig’s attention was pulled away as he heard Lovino finally begin to tear away at the wrapping paper on his own gift.

A soft “Oh,” came from the other.

Ludwig looked up at him. It was a beautiful sight to see; hazel eyes gleaming with appreciation. He continued to study his face and took note of his nose that was red from the cold. Lovino hated the cold. He complained about it every time he entered the office while shucking off his coat. Now, he stood before Ludwig all bundled up with a scarf wrapped around him a million times and squishing his face a bit. He was blissfully surprised by the gift: a Versace leather jacket.

“I—” he glanced down at the gift before bashfully looking up at Ludwig again. “Thank you.”

Lovino was always adamant about dressing nicely. Ludwig knew well that Lovino wore designer clothing. Ludwig didn’t know much about the brands but he recalled catching Lovino on the Versace site once when he was supposed to be working and decided to go with that. It seemed his efforts paid off; Ludwig had never seen this expression on the man’s face before.

Blue eyes stared into hazel, small smiles on both of their faces.

“I’m not sure if you remember—” Ludwig began at the same time Lovino said, “Remember when—”

Both their voices trailed off as not to interrupt the other, their breath appearing before them in the cold air. They blinked at each other.

“You go first,” They said at the same time. Thus Ludwig motioned with his hand for Lovino to go first.

Lovino opened his mouth to say something but something above him had caught his attention. At first only his eyes trailed up as he took notice before he tilted his head up to look at it. Ludwig slowly looked up.

Oh. There was a mistletoe hanging above them.

Their eyes fell on each other and Lovino quickly looked away, cheeks becoming rosy. He had his gift clutched to his chest. Ludwig looked down at his feet. It was starting to feel awkward.

“No one would know.”

Ludwig looked up at Lovino again, surprised that Lovino was there to meet his gaze. If it weren’t for that then Ludwig would’ve doubted he had heard him correctly at all. He wasn’t sure what those words meant. No one would know that they had ignored a long with-standing tradition. Or no one would know if they had followed through with it. No one would know that they kissed.

Ludwig couldn’t read the look in his eyes. It was quiet between them. For a moment, Ludwig just looked at him, watching their breaths condense in the cold air.

After a very long minute, Ludwig leaned forward. Lovino’s eyes gently fluttered shut. Thus Ludwig pressed closer. He stopped a mere inch from Lovino’s face, analyzing it once more. Lovino stood completely still, trustfully waiting. It was all up to Ludwig. He pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of Lovino’s lip. Lovino’s eyes opened at the contact.

“Merry Christmas,” The blond said quietly, face only an inch apart from the others.

Lovino was frozen stiff. His eyes searching Ludwig’s face for something, Ludwig couldn’t be sure what. Whatever Lovino was looking for, he hoped that he had given him the answer. He had never seen that emotion in Lovino’s eyes before either. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it made his eyes shine brilliantly.

Ludwig pulled his face away. “I should get going.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah,” Lovino said in a dazed manner, nodding his head stiffly.

It seemed they were both in new territory this time and were both unsure of themselves.

“Should I walk you inside?”

“No. I’m fine.” He shook his head.

“Alright then. Good night,” Ludwig took a step towards his car.

“Good night,” Lovino said with a small wave.

Ludwig got inside his car and Lovino continued to wave him goodbye.

…

Lovino watched Ludwig drive off in a daze, hand still moving back and forth. Once the man was out of sight, Lovino was finally free from his trance. His hand stopped moving and just remained up in the air. Then he said hand came up to smack himself in the forehead. What was wrong with him? His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears. God, could Ludwig hear that?

An awful realization dawned on him. “Oh shit,” he whispered to himself. God, not this.


End file.
